


Just

by rainbowanatomy



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: F/F, Season 3, but i started this last year and finally decided to finish it, i don't remember what happens i have to rewatch, shalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowanatomy/pseuds/rainbowanatomy
Summary: Shelby Wyatt's safe... and needs a place to stay. Who is Alex Parrish to deny her ex a place to sleep?





	Just

**Author's Note:**

> set during s3, after we know shelby and ryan got married. past shalex is implied and discussed here. idk i just needed more fics for this pairing as I am rewatching the show so I finally decided to finish one I started last year.

“Do I have my friend back?” Shelby asks, and the word cuts deeper than Alex expects. _Friend._ She wonders if their time in Quantico is flashing behind Shelby’s eyes; Alex and Ryan, Shelby and Caleb, and finally, Alex and Shelby, too drunk during holiday breaks and pretending they never intended to handcuff each other to their bed posts, laughing at the other’s surrender. Their first kiss - quick, sacred, warm.

Alex takes a deep breath.

“I know things are so different right now, Shelby,” she sighs, “especially between the three of us. But… you and I?” Alex steps forward and grasps the blonde’s hands in hers. “That’s never gonna change.” She pulls Shelby into her arms, and buries her face in Shelby’s neck, inhaling deep. _Never gonna change._ She means it in more ways than one. Shelby’s fingers dig into her shoulder blades, bite deep through her sweater.  
“New perfume?” the blonde whispers, and Alex has to laugh at how ridiculously fast her heart is beating. So, instead of answering, she just hugs harder, for a moment longer, before letting go. She pushes the Ryan thing out of her mind and says, because maybe she’s a little drunk off Shelby’s own perfume, “I forgot how good it feels to hold you.” 

Shelby’s eyes widen - she could keep a poker face around everyone else, except for Alex - but the surprise quickly passes into sadness.

“Alex-“ the blonde starts, before Alex just shrugs a shoulder and smiles softly.

“I’m gonna take a shower. Good night, Shelby.” 

 

The night is the hardest part - the shower is running, and Alex is under her covers, high strung from the day, and imagining Shelby’s fingers running through her hair, across her skin, trying to wash away the stress of their job. She feels the all too familiar twinge between her thighs, and clenches the sheets in protest to her rising heart rate. It’s so unwanted; Ryan marrying Shelby, Ryan trying to kiss her in the quarantine zone, Shelby having not said a single word about _them_ until tonight, and yet Alex’s body is starting to ache with desire. When had Andrea made her feel like this? When had _Ryan_ made her feel like this? 

The water turns off and she quickly turns away from the bathroom door, squeezing her eyes shut. She can hear some of Shelby’s steps, but knows her well enough to see her whole routine. Wipe the mirror of steam, squint, pick at her flawless shape, then towel dry her hair in defeat. That was often the step when Alex would join her and pull her back into the shower, showing her, “You’re beautiful here, here, and here,” kissing each body part that Shelby hated. Then hair brushing, teeth brushing and-

The door swings open with a burst of steam ten minutes sooner than Alex expects, and then it’s quiet. She pictures Shelby standing in the doorframe, hip cocked out, surveying her surroundings.

“I know when you’re sleeping, Alex,” comes the soft drawl of her best friend. She doesn’t move, holds her breath. “Ok. If you want to be like that.” 

She hears the towel crumple to the floor, and then the mattress dips and she’s surrounded by the smell of her own lavender body wash she bought when she moved in. The covers get yanked off her, and she rolls in protest.

“Hey!” she groans as she watches the blonde cacoon herself blinking up with soft grey eyes. _They shine even in the dark,_ she thinks to herself, not for the first time. “What are you doing in my bed?”

“I knew you weren’t asleep,” Shelby teases.  
“What. Are. You. Doing. In _my_ bed?” Alex repeats, feeling her arousal flare up more. 

“Where else was I supposed to sleep, Alex?” Shelby returns, before turning to face away from her. Her jaw drops open a bit. How could Shelby be so _flippant_ about this? About her? About _them_? 

“At least share the fucking blanket then,” she sighs after several moments of silence. And when Alex reaches for one part of the blanket, Shelby doesn’t protest. She turns away from the blonde, wondering if the whole damn building can hear her heart slamming in her ribcage. The minutes stretch on, her eyes fixed on the wall, listening to Shelby’s breath deepen. Eventually her heart rate starts to fall again. And that’s when she feels the mattress shift again, and she’s surrounded by her lavender body wash, and her waist is encircled by Shelby’s arm. Soft lips fall on the back of her neck, pressing small kisses over the upper notches of her spine. 

“I missed holding you, too,” comes Shelby’s gentle accent. Alex’s head spins - this is not the same woman that just subtlety accused Alex of trying to steal her husband. This is the Shelby that always got what she wanted, in the woods, in the laundry room, shower, beds. 

 

“Shelby-“ she starts, as the hand around her waist just hugs her closer. 

“Just let me hold you.” 

“You and I both know what _just_ holding leads to…”

“I’ll be good,” Shelby whispers, pressing another kiss on her skin, now on her shoulder, “I promise.” The blonde’s hand rests just below her left breast, and in a moment of desperate longing, Alex shifts, ducks her chest so that Shelby’s hand now palms her. In response, the blonde kisses her again, squeezes. “Who’s being bad now?” 

“Good night, Shelby,” she whispers, voice cracking.

“Good night, Alex,” Shelby returns.

Alex listens to Shelby’s breath again, evening out, and then, “I know you’re still not asleep, Alex.” Alex flinches, at the suggestion in Shelby’s voice, at the hand that now slides down along her stomach. 

“You can’t do that to Ryan,” she returns immediately, and the hand below her belly button pauses. 

“Alex,” the blonde murmurs, and her heart screams at how right her names sounds coming from those lips, “Do _you_ want me to?” She puts her hand over Shelby’s, squeezes.

“How can you even ask me that?” 

“Say it, then,” Shelby whispers, teeth on her neck, shoulders, earlobe, “I want to hear you say it.”

“What do you want me to say?” Her nails are biting into Shelby’s skin (it’s been so long since she touched a woman). 

“Tell me what you want me to do.” 

 

Alex always remembers the first time they had sex. It was extremely clumsy on her end; she’d never been with a woman before Shelby in that way, just playful drunk kisses in uni. Shelby moved with experienced ease, painting smooth pictures between her breasts, thighs, always knew which moves made her moan, which made her whimper. It surprised her, Shelby’s dominance. Alex had always known her way around a person, always got what she wanted, so the first time, when Shelby pinned her down, and held her there, drove her to the edge and yanked her back, over and over, chuckling, “You don’t get to cum until _I_ say you can,” in her ear, until finally, she resorted to begging to cum, and fell back against her pillow dizzy when Shelby finally pushed her over. Submitting was never something she planned on doing, and wasn’t something she did often, but when she did, she surprised herself at how confident she was in Shelby being able to bring her back to Earth. 

 

“Just…,” she starts, still not daring to turn and look into those grey eyes, “Make me feel loved.”

“Yes, m’am,” Shelby returns, fingers sliding between her waist band and hip bones. She, in turn, bit down on her pillow to stifle the immediate whimper that crawls up her throat. The other hand brushes her hair and circles around her throat, squeezes. She whines at the pressure, even more so when it tightens as fingers touch her clit through her underwear. 

“Not a sound, pet,” Shelby murmurs, “Or this won’t be as happy of a reunion as you thought.” Releasing the pillow, Alex’s teeth cut into her lip instead, nails still dug into Shelby’s arm. The blonde’s fingers release and she sucks in a breath. “Understood?” Alex jerks a nod and feels Shelby’s kisses on her jaw. “Good girl. Glad to see you still remember how to follow orders.” She bites harder into her lip, Shelby’s fingers now passed her underwear. The blonde’s soft chuckle gives her goosebumps. “You’re still wet for me. I love that.” 

 

Shelby takes her time, fingers still around Alex’s throat, stroking or squeezing, the others sending shivers up her spine. She wants to moan, to plead, to tell Shelby _Just like that_ before those lithe fingers change patterns. It’s a game Shelby liked to play. She knows _exactly_ what gets Alex to the edge. More often than not, she preferred for it to take longer. So she could feel her squirm, feel her breath grow shallow, and often so she could hear her beg. Sometimes, though, keeping her per quiet was more fun. Because she could see how desperate those brown eyes get for her. “On your back, pet.”

Alex rolls as Shelby shifts to make way, kicking back the blanket and taking the movement to slide her fingers inside Alex. Alex lets go of her lip, gasping. 

“What’s that, Alex?” Shelby teases, the hand around Alex’s throat shifting to prop herself up. “Did you have something to say?” She shakes her head no, arching her back as Shelby strikes against her g-spot. “No? Ok… touch yourself, pet.” Alex’s hand comes down on her clit, fast. “Slower, Alex. We’ve got all night, don’t we?” 

She grunts in response, lips parting, and Shelby catches them on her own, tongue gentle against hers. 

 

She can’t believe she’s here again; in a bed, Shelby by her side, _inside her_ , again. She’s missed this. Missed it more than she could ever say. She almost tried, once, when she was on The Farm but Shelby never got close enough for that. Plus there was Ryan at that time. But now, _she_ is free. Or at least she would be if Shelby didn’t keep hissing _slower_ every time her pace on her clit went up a notch. 

“ _Please_ ,” she hisses through gritted teeth. She manages to open her eyes and look up at Shelby, who cocks her head and smirks.

“I said not a sound, pet,” Shelby murmurs.

“ _Sorry_ ,” she tries.

Shelby coos in the back of her throat, pauses, and removes her fingers. Alex whines. 

“Stop touching yourself.” She does as she’s told. Shelby pushes herself up and makes her way to the end of the bed, pulling down Alex’s waistband and underwear. “You want to make noise? Ok. Go ahead. Let your guests know exactly what’s going on here.” Shelby’s mouth is on her now, fingers digging into her thighs, and she bites down on the inside of her cheek, tastes blood. “Come on, Alex,” Shelby goads, fingers inside her again, faster now, a vengeance. “I want to hear you _beg_.” Shelby’s free hand reaches up under her nightshirt and finds her right breast, squeezes hard. Then it scratches down her stomach and another whimper slips passed her lips. “I can’t hear you.” 

 

She feels where Shelby’s free hand is going, already knows what the blonde is going to do. “Shelby…” she whispers, “Please…”  
“We both know two things. I know exactly how to make you say my name. And I always get exactly what I want.” Shelby’s fingers gently pull up around her clit, shifting its hood up and revealing the all too sensitive organ that she normally touched without direct contact. “Oh, yeah, and Alex? Since you didn’t listen to me. You don’t get to cum until I say so.” 

Shelby’s tongue is on her again, this time the sensation blinding her, and she’s groaning, _“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,”_ louder and louder until it’s absolutely certain that her _company_ can hear her. After what seems like too short of time and too long, she can’t help but groan, “ _Please_ , Shelby.”

“Please, what?” Shelby’s fingers drive into her harder, “Say it.”

“Please let me cum.” 

“Hmm?”

“Shelby…”

“Is that what you want, Alex? You want me to let you cum after all this years?”

“Yes, _yes,_ please!” She knew she sounded ridiculously desperate, what with almost immediately sleeping with her ex, her other ex’s _fiancé_ , but no one made her felt things the same way Shelby did. The blond doesn’t say anything for a minute and that’s too long so she pleads again, “ _Please_ , Shelby, I need to-“  
“Go on, pet, you desperate thing. Cum for me.” 

 

Alex, a little shocked by how easily Shelby gives in, tumbles over the edge with an unimpressive sigh, bent up breath rushing out of her lungs. She collapses back against the bed, panting, half registering Shelby’s fingers being pushed passed her lips. She sucks, still catching her breath, and feels Shelby’s lips tug at her neck. Hickeys. Embarrassing punishment - proof - of what a terrible person she is to Ryan. But that doesn’t matter right now. All that matters is the way Shelby’s tongue feels on her neck, how soft the blonde’s fingers are over her body, whispering, “Good girl.”

 

The several minutes after her orgasm is spent with her chest heaving and Shelby murmuring sweet nothings and praises into her ear. When she finally feels up to talking, she surges up and kisses Shelby with all of her might. Shelby squeaks with surprise and puts all her weight over her to kiss back. 

“It’s always been you, Alex,” Shelby murmurs against her lips.

“Hmm?” She lays back against the bed, wrapping her arms around her lover. 

“It’s always been you. Ryan knows that.”

“Shelby-“

“You don’t have to say anything, Alex, we’ve only just found each other again.”

“I was only going to say… I’ve always belonged to you.” Shelby grins against her, kisses her.

“I know.” 

“You know, huh?”

“I own your ass, Alex Parrish. You’re my pet remember?”

“And?”

“And…” Shelby kisses her again, slides her lips down the column of her throat and sucks in again. Her hand runs down her stomach again, strokes her sore clit. “And I love you more than I can explain.” 

 

“I love you, too,” she whispers, because she knew as soon as she offered a place to stay to Shelby she would say it, eventually, because out of all the things she’s said, that is always the truest. Then she sucks in a breath because Shelby’s working her again and she has a very hard time saying no to the promise of another orgasm or the smile that crosses Shelby’s face when she brings her own hand up to meet Shelby’s middle, pushing passed pajama pants. “I told you we both know that we can’t _just_ cuddle.”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Shelby laughs quietly. Alex grins and flips them so she sits in Shelby’s lap, and parrots back, “Yes, m’am.”


End file.
